There is no peace in death
by cherish15
Summary: We never really know what happened to Haldir's parents or even if they are alive or not. A oneshot of Haldir's reflection of them.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

This is where it all started, he was back to the place that haunted him. This was the place whose memory sucked all of his life force dry. Now all that was left was a beautiful face, and withered soul.

Haldir had finally come to the place where his life ended. It was right here, once the place where his mother and father lay dead. He could remember that day as clear as ever. It had been the day that he was no longer Haldir, now he was void and blank.

He remembered the morning of that cruel day, his mother by the fire place singing a soft lullaby to the ever restless Rumil who was pulling on her long silver locks. He remembered how he and Orophin played by the Celebrant even though mother forbade them to do so. Hearing his mother call for breakfast he and his brother made their way home their father was already sitting at the table smiling at their mother.

He remembered how he always wondered why his father smiled at his mother this way, later on in life when he figured this out he looked back at every time he'd seen that smile and made a permanent document of it in his head. That morning they ate a small breakfast of bread and fruit before they would begin their journey to Imladris.

Haldir stopped walking when he saw that grey clouds were forming overhead. For a moment he stared and bitter thoughts filled his mind.

_It was grey the day of their death too. _His body shook with a bitter chuckle. He dropped down on his knees as little specks of rain kissed his neck and face. After breakfast his father had let him saddle the horse for the very first time. Haldir remembered the look of sadness on his Naneth's as she kissed Rumil goodbye, he was too young to make the journey and was given to a trusted friend until their return. There were twenty or so elves who rode with them to Imladris seeking to see loved ones as Haldir's parents were. It was to be the first time he would see his grandmother since she resided in Imladris in the house of Elrond.

Now the rain was pouring, and Haldir sat shaking with rage suppressed for centuries. It was all going to come out today, he could suppress it no longer. His grey eyes slanted as he remembered the blood curdling scream that pierced that grey afternoon. His father became alert and placed the scared Orophin in his wife's lap as he rode ahead with the other ellon of the party.

The elleth stayed behind with their young, grabbing them off the horses and hiding in the nearby trees and bushes. Haldir remembered looking at Orophin's frightened face that mirrored his own. He looked to his mother's eyes for strength but found none, only the same fear that he and his brother shared. He could hear the piercing sound of blades and the sickening sound of it ripping through flesh. The battle raged on for a while as the elves tried desperately to defend themselves but after one last cry of pain everything went silent.

Haldir could hear the triumphant laugh of the orcs as they announced that they finished the last one. His mother put her hand over her mouth to stifle the scream building up in her throat as her body silently shook with sobs. Salty tears stained his brother's face, but Haldir refused to believe it. This could not happen to _his _father, not to the March warden of Lothlorien.

The small group that was left of the elves hid in the tress successfully until the orcs picked up their scent. They were spread far apart between the underbrush and when the first wail of a mother and her child was heard they all tried their best to flee. Haldir's mother grabbed both of her children's hand and told them to run. The orcs were in sight now; Haldir saw the horrific scene of elleth and children his age being sliced by a blade. He could see what was to his eyes endless bloodshed.

Now the rain was pouring down as Haldir sobbed, all of the pain that he hid was now in plain sight for all to see but he was alone. This was the worst part for him; he was almost scared to fully relive the memory of his Naneth's murder.

Haldir remembered how his mother paused and told him and Orophin to climb the tree. Once he and his brother were on the highest branch their mother climbed up after them, now at the top she swayed a little and tried to steady herself. Haldir saw her struggle and reached out a hand but she was too far away. He leaned forward to be able to reach her better and she screamed for him to sit back as his body almost slid completely of the tree. At that exact moment her hand slipped and she fell from the tree.

Haldir started to descend he was not going to leave his mother, but before he reached the bottom he heard her scream his father's name as a blade when through her stomach. Orophin howled with sobs, as the orc stabbed her again in the heart. That was the moment Haldir's heart seemed to stop. He sat there still like a statue unmoving. As his brothers screams pierced the air. He could offer no comfort now his heart was as ice.

They stayed in the tree until the Galadhrim arrived swords ready. They had heard the screams and came prepared to battle. The lord and lady were among them. Haldir heard a soft voice say.

"_Elbreth why?"_

One of the elves heard the soft whimpers of Orophin and led a party over to the tree he and his brother were hiding in. The elf looked up and saw the two ellon hiding in the trees. Haldir remembered how Orophin would stop screaming, but he stayed silent. The elf tried to carry him but Haldir lashed out violently towards him and walked slowly to his naneth's body.

He bent down a kissed her forehead whispering an elvish prayer in her ear. Galadriel and Celeborn saw this and walked over to the child, the lord of Lorien scooped Haldir up in his arms but this time he did not lash out. He would not do so to his lord. Haldir allowed himself to be carried back to Caras Galadhon where the lady Galadriel sung to him trying to soothe his pain, but nothing could put out the flame in his heart he sat silent for weeks until he told himself to be strong.

Coming out of daze he immediately took the necessary steps to ensure Orophin and Rumil would be taken care of. He raised them by himself, protected them until they reached majority. The Lord and Lady saw this and when Haldir had completed his training made him the March warden of their army. He served them for centuries, and there would be more to come before he would follow them to the Undying lands. But now on the anniversary of his parent's death Haldir sits with his head down the rain now violent and biting into his skin.

He cursed every orc in existence. As he sat his rage expanded until he felt that he would physically explode, and he sat in his grief as it withered him like an aging rose. He could not get up; the pain was weighing him down with the force of a boulder.

As the rain calmed, the wind blew a small golden Alfirin in front of Haldir. His eyes lit up, this was his mother's favorite flower. He remembered his father gave a bouquet of them to his mother when she told him that there would be a new edition to the family. Something awoken inside of Haldir then, he slowly got himself up off the ground and walked towards the place where his mother had fallen. He heard his Lady call to him, Galadriel had felt his pain. "Your mother and father loved you, will you use the knowledge they gave you wisely or succumb to grief?" Haldir for a moment did not answer, but then he did something that he had not done since his child hood. Haldir smiled, it was not filled with joy but he felt a small ounce of relief. "I am coming" Haldir said to Galadriel, and that brought a smile to her face. _Yes Haldir _she thought, _it's time you come back._ Haldir placed the flower at the base of the tree, he began to walk towards the city but he turned back. Gen melon, Geril hîdh nen gurth

**Review and tell me what you think.****Gen melon, Geril hîdh nen gurth- means I love you, may you find peace in death.**


End file.
